


A Child Dug A Hole Into Hell

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Good Omens (TV), Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: He failed and now he's in Hell, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nugget tried to build a Nugget Cave, The demons are concerned, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: "Explain to me how a child even made it in here!" Beezlebub yelled. They stood up, glaring at Hastur. This had to be a joke. A child in Hell! "Well?!""He uh, he dug a hole."A minute passed (possibly longer, time works differently in Hell.)"I'm sorry, what?"





	A Child Dug A Hole Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the weirdest thing I ever wrote. In Kindergarten 2 Nugget said he would dig a hole as fast as lightning and as deep as Hell so that made me wonder "what if he dug that deep and fell into Hell?"
> 
> And now we're here. There may be another crossover in the works (cuz that's all I'm good at writing) Enjoy Hell being confused about this weird child.

Beelzebub was a very busy demon. Hastur knew this, and yet he still went into their office. They looked up from the paperwork on their desk. "What is it?" they asked.

"There is a, how do I put this?" Hastur said, thinking about how to word it. One wrong word and he'd be done for. "A child has made his way into Hell." He braces for their screams.

"Explain to me how a child even made it in here!" Beezlebub yelled. They stood up, glaring at Hastur. This had to be a joke. A child in Hell! "Well?!"

"He uh, he dug a hole."

A minute passed (possibly longer, time works differently in Hell.) 

"I'm sorry, what?" They asked. Hastur repeated himself. A child who had dug his way into Hell. Beelzebub laughed. This was getting out of hand. "Show me where he is."

They followed Hastur, demons stepping back to let them through. They came across the child, sitting on top of a pile of human food. They looked up, and saw that part of the ceiling was gone. 

The child was certainly peculiar. He had blond hair and red pajamas on, it must be nighttime up above. And… was that food in his hair?

"Child!" Beelzebub yelled. The child didn't react. "What are you doing here?"

The child didn't move from the pile of food. He waved at them as he looked around. "Nugget apologizes for the trouble. Nugget is working on a new Nugget Cave, but it appears Nugget went too far down."

"A Nugget Cave?" They picked up a piece of food. Was it a nugget? Humans were strange. The child, Nugget, nodded. "Yes, the Nugget Cave will be where Nugget's friend hides the twenty five talismans."

Before they could ask what that meant, Nugget continued. "Nugget's friend needs new talismans. Ones that weren't corrupted. Only then can Nugget and his friend have an army!" He was excited now, waving his arms frantically and smiling. He was a child, he probably didn't even know where he was. Besides, no one would believe him if he said he went to Hell. 

"Child," Beelzebub spoke. Demons gasped as they bent down to look at Nugget. Demons would never kneel down before a child, but this one seemed special. "I ask that you go back home and not mention this to anyone."

"Nugget does not know if he can trust you." He pulls out a Nugget from his hair (which is probably the cleanest thing in Hell). "Take this Nugget of Friendship."

Another chorus of gasps as everyone watched Beelzebub entertain the child as they took the nugget. "If this means we are… friends," They held it tightly in their hand. "Then you can trust me now."

Nugget nodded. He pointed at the hole in the ceiling. "Nugget cannot reach the hole."

Beelzebub looked around. Demons were watching the events unfold, it was the most entertaining thing that's happened in centuries. "What are you doing just standing there?!" They yelled. "Help him up!"

They watched demons lift Nugget high enough to reach the ceiling. "Nugget hopes to meet his new friend when his class goes to London! Nugget also asks that you fix the ceiling!" He said before climbing up. With a snap of their fingers, Beelzebub fixed the ceiling and made it clear that no one was to talk about what just happened. 

A week later a demon mentioned that a small group of American children were in London. There were also rumors that Hastur had vanished as well. Beelzebub had a feeling this was not a coincidence. Perhaps they should leave Hell for a bit. It was getting crowded in there anyways.


End file.
